1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to energy supply, and more particularly, power generation devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The magnetocaloric effect (MCE, from magnet and calorie) is a magneto-thermodynamic phenomenon in which a reversible change in temperature of a suitable material is caused by exposing the material to a changing magnetic field.
Thermodynamic cycles that take advantage of the magnetocaloric effect can be in wide use. For human beings that suffer from environmental pollution and energy shortage, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide power by utilizing the magnetocaloric effect.